The forgotten Bending
by Dogg Hogan
Summary: Fire Air Water Earth those are the 4 forms of bending. but what happens when a new and improved bending is added.
1. Chapter 1

The Forgotten Bending.

Chapter.1

A new rival a new friend.

It was a hot summer day and everyone (even Zuko) was in a good mood. Aang out flying with Appa, Togh was playing hide and seek with Momo (which is hard when you're blind but could easily sense his heart rate), Sokka was out hunting witch left Zuko and Kattara alone with each other and they used that time to go on a bush walk.

Neither them realised they were being watched. The couple decided to split up and look for fire wood and ten minutes later they were apart doing the job they were meant to.

Kattara was just about leave when a knife was held to her neck and a hand over her mouth.

"I'm going to let go but will not scream and you will not run and you will tell me what the hell you are doing here and what you want, do you understand".

She nodded and he let go. "Who are you" she asked the masked figure. "I'm your worst nightmare" he replied.

"Really" said an angry Kattara, and without another word she pulled the mask off and the first thing she saw was a scar across his eye. Not as severe as Zuko's it was done with a sword or a knife.

At that moment a rather large reptile came bursting through the clearing. Kattara stood behind the the figure and now realized he was a boy, about a year younger than Zuko. The boy stared straight into the monsters eyes and began speaking to it in some strange language "ikolia santas rickio anibola itipo!" said the boy.

To Kattara's amazement the beast left. The boy then turned to Kattara "Hunter" he said holding out his hand. Kattara stared at Hunter's hand for a moment then smiled and took it "Kattara" she said with her sweetest smile.

Hunter smiled back "shall we find your friend" Katarra took a good look at him for the first time he wore no shirt and no shoes; he was obviously native to the land. He had thick black hair much like Zuko's but not as bushy and unlike Zuko's it was tied up in a pony tail she then realised she was staring at a black man.

She looked away quickly hoping she didn't offend him. He then turned to the trees and started talking in the same language he used last time "irondo ti" at that moment a tiger walked calmly towards them

"his name is stripes" declared Hunter. "And were riding him?" Kattara asked a little shocked.

* * *

They finally made it to the place where Kattara and Zuko had parted only to find Zuko's head at least 10 feet from his body.

The fire prince was dead.


	2. First Impresions

Chapter 2

Goodbye to a friend

Kattara came back to the camp in tears followed by Hunter who was followed by Stripes who carried Zuko's body on his back.

As soon as Kattara sore Sokka she threw her arms around him and began to cry.

"Hey" said a stunned Sokka. "Hey Kattara...who died." And as if on cue Stipes walked into the camp site carrying Zuko on his back.

"He He... um... ok..uh that was bad timing."

The first thing Aang sore as he walked out of his and Toph's tent was Hunter carrying Zuko's head into the camp site.

Aang's first impression was that this kid had killed Zuko and without another thought he grabbed his staff and attacked Hunter.

"You monster" cried Aang with no hesitation Hunter grabbed a sword that was stored safely in a scabbard attached to his belt and cleanly sliced the staff in two just as Aang was about to strike.

Stipes as fast as lightning came to his masters aid and pinned Aang's shoulders to the ground.

"If youre planning to fight back keep in mind he hasn't had lunch yet." Said **Hunter** with an angry expression on his face.

**Hope you like it so far sorry the chapters are so short. The word document pages are way shorter than the fan fic one.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hunter's story.

They all sat around the camp fire that normally Zuko would have lit. It took a good three hours for Aang to figure out how much power he should use to light the fire without setting the woods on fire.

Hunter had spent most of the day training which according to Kattara that all he ever was did.

It was such an awkward silence Sokka found the need to make conversation.

"So Hunter what's ya story. I can tell by your attitude that something happened to you when you were young or whatever."

Kattara glared at him from her spot across the fire tears still pouring out after Zuko's death.

"My parents were personally killed by the fire lord."

Sokka didn't even give him a synthetic look he just continued.

"Must have been real scum bags to get killed personally."

Hunter drew a knife from his belt hit Sokka to the ground and held the knife to his throat while Tough fell of the log she was on at Sokka's sudden speed of heart rate.

Hunter held the knife to Sokka's throat threatening to run through any time.

But something stopped him from cutting up the water warior like a birthday cake.

He remembered everything.

An eight year old Hunter awoke to a crash and scream. He quickly escaped the sheets that covered him.

He ran as fast as he could to see the fire lord stand over two headless bodys with to heads in his hand.

The boy screamed and ran for dear life.

He ran out the door to see his burning village.

The Beast benders every last one of them was gone.

He ran into the woods like the cowered he never wanted to be.

But suddenly stopped when he saw standing over him the fire. He had caught up with him.

The man raised his sword and slashed a down the side of his face.

"let that be a reminder to you boy" he said to the now weeping eight year old. "Every time you look in the mirror and see that scare you shall remember this day. Call it a souvenir."

Back to reality he was still holding the knife to Sokka's throat.

He looked to the others who were all staring in shock.

Aang was getting both parts of his staff ready for a fight Kattara was biting her nails wandering what was going to happen Momo was hiding in Appa's mouth while Appa tried desperately to swallow.

Tough was still on the ground from her shock.

"Don't worry I'm okay I can get back the log myself no one come to my rescue."

Hunter looked Sokka, stood up and muttered "I have to go and feed stypes" and left the fire.

"Hello blind girl still on the ground here can't get up." Screamed Tough.


End file.
